


Scarlet Bound Titanium

by pairatime



Series: Scarlet Bound Titanium [1]
Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: AU- D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people, being of all types, broadly fall into one of two categories those that dominate and those that submit. This is true of all worlds and realms but it is also where the similarities end. In the human world those that walk the dominate path are those that naturally take the lead, choose to be in control or caring for others while those that submit seek to serve other, desire the freedom of not having to decide or want to look after others’ needs. But in the demon realms the strong and powerful dominate by forcing those weaker or lesser, forcing them to be submissive, they control through power and fear. Carter Grayson is from the former world; Ryan Mitchell is from the later but now he’s becoming part of the Human world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Bound Titanium

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This came out far more lighthearted and PG then I had planned and it’s also not a full BDSM AU, it’s basically our world with everyone openly being a dominant, submissive, or switch.  
> Author’s Note2: I’d like to give Lj's solarbaby614 a great big thanks for her great art work. It’s wonderful and you should drop by her page and let her know just how cool

[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/albums/g140/pairatime/others%20work/Lightspeed%20bigbang/?action=view&current=bdsmbigbanglsposter.png)

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Yes, you need to get out more and this will be fun,” Dana added as she hugged her brother from behind.

Ryan just swallowed hard before turning toward Carter, “Fun? That’s a lot of people,” he added as he turned back toward the club they were standing outside of.

Carter had to admit that it was a lot of people. It was Friday night and the line out the door reached halfway down the block. From what little they could see, the inside of the near windowless building looked full. And Ryan still looked like he was overwhelmed in the Aquabase’s mess hall some times, “We’ll be right there with you. Give it a half hour and if it’s still too much, we’ll split, deal?” he offered as he wrapped his own arm around the younger ranger.

“Half an hour?” Ryan asked glancing between Carter and the club before he nodded and looked resolute toward the building. “Okay. I can do this.”

“Dang man, we’re not fighting demons, it’s just a club. Lighten up or no one’s going to come near you. Smile,” Joel offered his advice as he, Kelsey and Chad headed for the front of the line, flashing the bouncer a toothy grin before walking right in.

“Smile, right,” Ryan repeated as he gave Carter another look, “I _can_ do this.”

“Yes, you can, Ryan,” Carter said giving Ryan a smile.

“Carter’s right, now lets go before you change your mind,” Dana said before she all but shoved her brother and Carter into the club as the bouncer just waved the Rangers through.

And if not for Carter’s arm about his shoulder, Ryan would have run right back out once he saw the mass of people packed into the space.

The sunken dance floor didn’t look as if it could hold a single person more and Ryan wasn’t sure how Joel and Kelsey made managed to get on it so fast. Even the raised table filled back half of the club, which looked almost empty next to the dance floor, was packed with only a handful of empty seats scattered about.

Ryan really wanted to turn around and run back out, “Having so many people in here has to be breaking a fire code, doesn’t it?” he yelled over the thumping music hoping the firefighter in Carter would help him get out of here but the Red Ranger only smiled.

“Nope, that’s why they have the line so they don’t end up with too many people,” Carter told him somehow not yelling but still making himself heard over the noise before he started pulling Ryan toward the side and up a spiral staircase as Dana broke off in another direction. “I think the VIP section will be less crowded.”

“I don’t see how it could be more crowded,” Ryan threw out trying to keep track of all the other rangers and still hear Carter over the music, missing Carter’s smile.

“Good point. Well, welcome to the VIP area, less people and better view,” Carter announced when they exited the top of the stairs to a long balcony that over looked the rest of the club two floors below.

“Not as loud too,” Ryan commented as he lets out a breath glancing at the three other people up here with them, and ignoring them, before looking back at Carter, “Thanks. Hordes of demons; no problem, few dozen people; problem,” he said with a half smile.

“After 15 years of sharing a whole dimension with only five others it’s going to take some time to adjust,” Carter said, not for the first time.

“Yeah,” Ryan just agreed before turning his eyes down toward the crowd below them but he glanced back up a moment later when he saw someone walking toward them.

It was a woman wearing a form fitting and low cut dress that looked to match her shoulder length dark hair at first but as she moved close and it caught the light of one of the strobe light it turned a deep blue before looking black again when the light moved on.

“Hello, Sirs and welcome back to Club Dual Mr. Grayson,” the woman greeted Carter before turning toward Ryan, “and it’s a pleasure to have you here Mr. Mitchell. My name is Brianna and I want to make sure you understand that if there’s _anything_ you want or need you have but to ask and I will see to it, drinks” she explained gesturing a tray full of drinks being carried by a young man that just seemed to appear next to her, a feat more impressive given the sliver shirt he wore that seemed to shimmer and catch every stray light near him, “we can also make light snacks to order. And should you want company you need just point them out and they will be invited to join you up here Sirs,” Brianna went on motioning to the dance floor below them.

“Your Fireman’s' brew, Brunette, Sir,” the server said the moment Brianna was done. He held out the tall glass filled with the dark beer to Carter

“You remembered, thanks Andrew,” Carter said as he took the glass giving the man a smile in return.

“We do our best Sir,” Andrew responded smiling even brighter then before. “And you Sir,” he asked turning toward Ryan.

“I uh, I’ll have the same as Carter if I could,” Ryan requested as he looked at the tray full of unfamiliar opinions.

“Right away Sir,” Andrew answered before vanishing through a doorway discreetly hidden a few feet away before reappearing moments later with his tray empty save for a tall glass just like Carter’s. “Your beer Sir. And if you need or want anything else you have but to ask Sir,” he said as he lowered himself to one knee presenting the tray, and drink, to Ryan.

“Thank you,” Ryan said to Andrew as he took the glass, clearing his throat looking toward Carter before turning back to Andrew, “I’m good for now, again, thanks,” Ryan finished.

Carter just smirked, drinking his own lager while Andrew nodded before rising and backing away, “Smooth,” he added with a chuckle.

“I wasn’t expecting that. It doesn’t happen often, right? I mean you don’t…” Ryan trailed off not sure what to say.

“Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, you’re an attractive, eligible Dom and a Ranger. The only reason you don’t get more offers is you’re not always the most approachable,” Carter answered with a humorous smile.

“What? Really? How do you deal with it?” Ryan asked unhappily as he looked down at the floor below them seeing all three of the other Rangers were dancing or talking with someone, or multiple some ones.

“They know it’s a long shot when they ask. I’m sure Andrew wasn’t surprise when you didn’t take his offer but he didn’t lose anything by trying. And who knows, you could have said yes, you still can. So don’t worry about it and try your drink,” Carter said taking a swallow from his own glass. 

Ryan looked down at the floor below them for a moment more before he turned back toward Carter and took a small sip “Chocolate? I thought he said it was beer?” Ryan asked in surprise at the taste

“He did,” Carter said with a chuckle before taking another drink from his own glass, “It’s a double bock which means it’s sweet and some darker ones, like this one, taste a bit chocolaty,” he explained holding up the glass. “It also means it has a bit more alcohol but we don’t need to worry about that,” he added smirking.

“It’s better than the beer we had at the bar Joel picked out,” Ryan commented taking another drink enjoying the taste.

“Well that was a country bar; they normally don’t have a lot of lagers. Lagers are broad sub-category of beer,” Carter added to his explanation at Ryan’s puzzled look.

“Are you teaching my brother about beer? Really Carter,” Dana mock scolded as she came up the stairs, “What next, cruising for subs together?” she asked smiling.

“It doesn’t look like _I’ll_ be the one teaching him that,” Carter joked back as he caught sight of the man following behind her, “Good to see you getting out of the infirmary, Robert,” he told the Aquabase’s principal medical doctor.

“Just because you never date doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t,” Dana said back as she led her date to one of the armchairs by the railing.

“Hello, Sirs,” was all Robert said as he dropped down to the floor in front of the seat and snuggled his compacted wiry form between her legs facing out.

Carter and Ryan watched as Dana ruffled the doctor’s hair as Andrew appeared next to the medical professionals with two drinks on his tray.

“Just how long have they been together?” Ryan asked as he watched his sister and her date talking.

“I’m not sure if they were together when Lightspeed recruited me and the others but they were definitely together when you showed up,” Carter answered as he thought back before turning toward Ryan, “but I don’t think it’s too serious for now, he won’t be wearing a collar any time soon, not that Dana would offer it until after Bansheera gone anyways” he added.

“You think…he would wear a collar?” Ryan asked as he looked over at the doctor. Frowning as he watched Robert massaging the Pink Ranger’s feet and legs giving them light kisses every so often all while she chatted with Brianna.

“Maybe, but lets not worry about it tonight you need to relax, let see if any of the subs down there look interesting,” Carter suggested leaning over the railing.

“Yeah, sure Carter,” Ryan said giving the doctor one last look before he joined Carter at the railing.

“And it looked like Dana’s not the only one having fun tonight,” Carter said as he pointed to where Kelsey was letting a couple latch something around her neck.

“What is that?” Ryan asked as he looked from Kelsey to Carter confused.

“Pretty sure it’s a night chain,” Carter answered, starting to turn back to the crowd but stopped when he realized Ryan still looked confused, “it like a collar but only for the night. They’re normally chain necklaces, something simple and easier to tell everyone that Kelsey’s off-limits unless you ask them first. For tonight,” Carter added.

“Kelsey could take them both without even having to morph,” Ryan told Carter before trying taking a closer look at the couple, seeing if he’d missed anything.

“I don’t doubt it, which is why I’m not worried,” Carter said as he went back to scanning the crowd.

“She’s not a Dom, but she could take them both…,” Ryan just whispered watching the women lead Kelsey down toward the dance floor.

“Kelsey as a Dom?” Carter said hiding his laugh under the guise of a cough before taking a drink, “I just can’t…ever see her enjoying that.”

“But she’s so strong,” Ryan questioned still watching Kelsey while sipping at his drink

“Yes, she is, but could you really see her as a Dom?” Carter asked his fellow Ranger.

“I…I don’t know,” Ryan answered as he looked from the Yellow Ranger to Carter then to his sister.

“Do you think she’d enjoy being like Dana? Just relaxing and let someone else pamper her after a hard day?” Carter asked as he looked over at Dana who was talking with someone as her submissive was still lovingly kneading her legs. It first it looked like she was completely unaware of him but then during a pause in her conversation she leaned forward and kissed Robert whispering something neither of the men could hear but caused Robert to smile before she went back to her chat.

“She’d get bored wouldn’t she,” Ryan said not really asking as he looked away from his sister.

“She wouldn’t last an hour. And her personality is nothing like the Captain or Dr. Fairweather so there’s no way that would work for her,” Carter explained. “She just wouldn’t have fun having to check not only her own impulses but someone else’s to, nothing wrong with that.”

“Nothing wrong,” Ryan just repeated softly to himself before finishing his glass in one shot, “did you see where Andrew went?”

“I think he’s in the back,” Carter answered, looking toward curtain covered doorway and raised his voice, “Andrew.” The Red Ranger called.

“Did you need something, Sir?” Andrew asked as he responded to the call within moments to stand before the two men.

Ryan shifted nervously before clearing his throat when Carter looked his way and Andrew, despite having his head and eyes bowed and unable to see the move turned his way as well. “I need a refill please. And you said something about light snacks?” he requested from the submissive.

“Yes, Sir. We have assortment of snacks I can bring you, did you have something in mind or would you like a menu,” Andrew responded, this time glancing up at Ryan, just in time to see Ryan shoot Carter his own questioning look.

“Some chicken wings and potato wedges would be great,” Carter answered with a broad smile, handing over his glass when Andrew reached out for Ryan’s.

“Coming right up Sir,” the young man said before vanishing once more.

Ryan turned back toward the crowds below them, letting his eyes drift over them trying and take it all in as they waited for Andrew to return. 

“So what did you do with all your time?” Carter asked suddenly, keeping his own eyes in the dance floor.

“You mean…?” Ryan inquired in return; wanting to make sure the Red Ranger was asking what it sounded like he was.

“With Diabolico and the others. Fifteen years is a long time and you were a kid. What did you do with all your time?” Carter said, confirming that he was asking what Ryan thought he was asking.

“I trained, a lot,” Ryan answered honestly thinking back on his life. His first memories of the demon’s dimension was of fighting, first Batlings, then Loki and Vypra and finally once he was ready, sparring with Diabolico himself. He was still proud of that distinction, of earning that right even if he never won. “Fight a lot.”

“What did you do for fun? You know, relax?” Carter asked, pressing for more details with an easy smile what showed his curiosity.

“We didn’t…Demons aren’t like humans. They don’t…relax,” Ryan answered at last before bracing himself for the look of pity he knew was coming just like when he’d told his sister something similar.

“Well then it’s a good thing you have us to make up for Diabolico being a bad parent,” Carter answered his smile wider as he draped an arm over the Titanium Ranger’s shoulders. “Now let’s go see what’s taking those drinks so long then invite some subs up here to dance.”

Ryan smiled back, he couldn’t help himself, just leaning into Carter’s shoulder feeling less out of place then before but even more unsure of just what his place was; but tonight…he’s just follow Carter’s lead and deal with the rest later.

***

Right punch, left arc kick, left punch, right punch, side kick- no front kick he growled at himself stomping his foot down harder then he needed to in frustration at the mistake.

It was the third time he’s failed to complete the kata this morning and it wasn’t even one of the more difficult ones Diabolico had taught him. But it did require focus and right now he couldn’t, not on training anyways.

Not after last night, but he had to train anyways.

The more time he spent in the human world the more and more it just confused him. So many people and the rules were so different it was just baffling. And that was the wrong punch this time, he needed to clear his head and that wasn’t going to happen here he knew as he glanced around at all the others working out, they always gave him and the other Rangers their space but he could see the curiosity and even worry from the other base personal.

He was never this bad at his morning routines and they knew it. He needed to get out of here and just think.

***

“Hey, Alex, spot me?” Carter asked as he slipped the last round weight into the barbell just as the corporal walked over to where the Red Ranger was going thought his workout.

“Of course Sir,” Alex answered at once, stepping behind the weight bench to spot Carter who was lying down on the bench.

“Thanks,” Carter said before starting his bench presses.

Three sets and a few minutes later Alex was fidgeting and looking more and more uncomfortable until Carter just had to do something about it, “what’s wrong Alex?” He asked standing up and facing the nervous man.

“Sir?” Alex asked almost jumping in surprise.

“You weren’t coming over here to offer to spot for me and whatever it is you did want is making you nervous, obviously,” Carter dropped a hand on Alex’s shoulder forcing the man to stop moving around, “something you want to get off your chest?” Carter asked looking the submissive in the eyes.

“Yes, Sir, and no, Sir,” Alex answered conflicted, “there is something I want to ask, tell you, but it’s personal but not about me so…I feel like I’m going behind one Dom’s back to another and that feels wrong Sir,” Alex said at last.

“I can understand that Alex and in general I’d agree if you have something personal to talk about you talk to the person, Dom or sub, it’s about; but your worried about whatever it is aren’t you?” Carter asked stopping only long enough for Alex to nod, “is it a matter of safety, someone in danger?” this time Alex hesitated for a moment before he shook his head at the question. “Well your coming to me so it’s about one of the other Rangers?” another nod, “then your not going to a Dom, you’re going to their team leader and if there is something to be worried about, I should know,” Carter finished and then watched the other man as Alex thought about it for a moment.

“Well then Sir, it’s about the Titanium Ranger,” Alex started to explain.

“Ryan?” Carter asked surprised.

“Yes Sir, he was in here earlier for his morning workout, only…he didn’t seem able to do it. He seemed out of it and then he just took off. A few of us were worried about him,” Alex confided in Carter.

“He didn’t finish his workout, yeah that is odd for him. Thanks for letting me know Alex. I’m sure he’s okay but I’ll check into it,” Carter said thinking back to the night before to try and figure out what may have happened, if anything.

“We just hope he’s okay. We know he’s had a hard life but he’s Lightspeed now Sir.”

“And we look after each other,” Carter added with a smile ,”I’ll let you know what I can but first I need to find him,” the Ranger stopped for a moment before smiling a bit more, “and I think I know where to look.”

***

Ryan just ran, just letting one foot drop in front of the other without thought.

This he could do even with the pitiful focus he had today. Unfortunately the scenery around him was doing nothing to help him regain his lost concentration.

Mariner Bay’s main park was filled with people. Couples, families, and individuals, far more crowded than it was during his normal crack of dawn or middle of the night runs and for the first time Ryan felt like he was really seeing them. Really seeing how they interacted with each other.

By the picnic table a woman was laying out a morning snack of fruits and vegetables for her family, something he had seen before but how his eyes were drawn to the well worn collar around her neck.

At the water fountain a teen boy was kneeling presenting a simple plastic cup already filled to a girl around his age; even after the boy ducked his head Ryan could tell he was grinning madly when the girl took the glass and bent down to give him a peck on the check before taking a drink.

A father wrestling with his kids and losing as the three small children ‘overpowered’ the large adult bring his to the ground and today Ryan saw the chain and pendant about his neck and realized what it likely was.

He knew that submitting was a choice to humans. He knew that even when he had fought for Diabolico and not with his family, he’d seen it as a weakness as did the Demons. To submit was to be weak, to be unable to force the other to submit to you. And that may be true for demons but plainly not for humans.

It clearly wasn’t that way for them at all. Proof was all around him but he’d never really see it, not until last night. Ryan stopped himself and just looked around him. People who were making a choice to serve and please others, and there was nothing wrong with it, which meant that he-

“You okay Ryan?”

Ryan knew he jumped as he spun around toward his friend’s voice. He’d been so lost in his thought’s he hadn’t even realized anyone was near him, heck Bansheera herself could have snuck up on him giving how distracted he was and that wasn’t good. “Carter! I’m good, I’m fine.”

“If you say so Ryan,” Carter just said calmly as he started to slowly walk down the foot path they were standing on.

Ryan just forced himself to take a deep, centering breath before he started to follow him down the trail copying Carter’s jog when the Red Ranger picked up the pace.

And all he could think about was that Carter didn’t jog, he didn’t run. He didn’t like it. Carter likes sparing, lifting and scenarios but he was running now because…of him

“Alright you win, everything’s not fine,” Ryan said as he slowed to a stop when he realized Carter was just waiting him out.

“I know,” Carter answered, breathing a bit hard as he also slowed and then walked back toward Ryan, “you want to talk about it.”

“If I say no does it means more running,” Ryan asked as he headed toward one of the water fountains.

“Yep, I’m hoping you don’t say no,” Carter said with a smile.

“I’m just…it’s still an adjustment. Living in the human world, that’s all,” Ryan admitted before getting some water.

“It’s only been a month Ryan; it’s a lot to relearn and being on the base all the time isn’t helping. Military bases, especially one like the Aquabase, aren’t the best place to learn about humans. Or human interactions.”

“How?” Ryan asked as he gave Carter a sharp look, how did he know was it was.

“I know something at the club last night have to be that’s throw you for a loop. I don’t know what but I can tell something did. And given it’s still on your mind this morning I’d say it’s something big,” Carter explained as he lead Ryan toward an empty bench and took a seat. “So what was it?”

“Do you know how who’s dominant and who’s not is decided between demons?” Ryan asked as he sat down next to Carter resisting the urge to reach out and do something he was fairly sure Carter wouldn’t appreciate.

“No, I can’t say I do. The demons don’t share much and I hadn’t really thought about it since they’re all adults and it’s fairly clear who’s in charge,” Carter confessed to his friend.

“It’s not, not really but I’ll save that for later. I need to get this out and…and you need to know this. I need you to know this,” Ryan forced himself to say glancing at the fountain visible over Carter’s shoulder, but no, his dry mouth had nothing to do with being thirsty.

“Anything you need Ryan, I’m here for you,” Carter said as he patted Ryan’s leg in support to try and comfort him.

Ryan closed his eyes for a moment as he felt the touch. Carter touched him more than anyone other than his Sister and had since he joined the Rangers; but now knowing what he knew, it felt so different…better. And that’s why he needed to Carter to know, if he could just get it out.

“I know and that’s part of it. But first the Demons,” Ryan said after a long moment and a deep breath.

“Okay Ryan, so how do Demons figure out if they’re Doms or subs since I’m guessing they don’t have high school and college,” Carter asked, trying to keep his tone light.

“Yeah, not high school,” Ryan actually felt the laugh he let out, even if it was brief, “And they don’t figure it out like you-us. It’s about power, plain and simple. Those with it control those with less of it and those without any belong on the bottom,” Ryan explained gluing his eyes to the ground before him as he remembered all the lessons on the subject. How it felt the first time he beat a Batling and proved he didn’t belong on the bottom to Diabolico, how it felt to go toe to toe with Vypra and Loki.

“So they don’t- it’s just a fight to the top?” Carter asked baffled by what Ryan was telling him.

“Yes, that’s why the Star Power is such a big deal. Diabolico is still one of the most powerful Demons without it, but Vypra and Loki aren’t that much weaker than him. With it Vypra and Loki can’t take him even trying to work together, Bansheera is the only one that can match him and since the Star Power a reflection of _her_ power…she’s the Queen for a reason,” Ryan finished explaining finally lifting his eyes to Carter.

“Your whole life you’ve had to…wow,” Carter said as he fell back against the bench just staring ahead for a second before he reached over and pulled Ryan into a short hug, “I had no idea just how much…no wonder this world seems so different.”

“Yes well it is different but before last night,” Ryan started before stopping just relaxing into the arm Carter still had wrapped around him, “before last night I didn’t realize how much. Fighting has never been a choice. _Letting_ someone else take charge was never…” he trailed off not sure how to go on as he looked up at Carter, meeting the Red Ranger’s eyes.

“Lightspeed has a hierarchy like the Demons, just not violent, which means you didn’t,” Carter said as much to himself as anyone as everything started to click, “and last night at the club, Kelsey, Robert, everyone else…”

Ryan could see the suddenly understanding in Carter’s eyes even as the Dom’s voice drop off. Then he felt Carter’s arm shifted, cupping his head as he was pulled in closer, “You’re not really a Dom are you?”

The words were calm and soothing and just what Ryan needed to hear, to say, but he knew he couldn’t, counldn’t do that himself just yet but he could agree, “No, I don’t think I am.” He didn’t want to let Carter go but just forced himself to a moment later, “I’ve just always thought I had to be.”

“And everyone assuming you were. Treating you like you were, that didn’t help, did it,” Carter said with an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Carter, you didn’t know…I don’t think I even knew. I just…I thought I was one of them, had to be like them, and then it had been so long since I’d ever thought about it, I didn’t question it,” Ryan said slowly getting everything out. He felt as if the world had been lifted from his shoulders, a weight only noticeable when its’ presence was gone and he felt relieved as he just leaned back on the bench.

“What you are is up to you Ryan, no one else. The high school comment may have been a joke but it’s also true. A lot of us spend most of those years figure out who we are. You didn’t get that,” Carter reassured Ryan.

“I bet you didn’t. You’re too natural at being a Dom, Carter,” Ryan replied then frowned turning his head toward Carter, “I should be calling you Sir shouldn’t I.” he asked.

“You don’t have to,” Carter told his friend, “Joel, Kelsey and Chad don’t and most of the subs, and Doms, on the base don’t do it because I’m a Dom, they call me sir because I’m the Red Ranger which means I outrank them and Lightspeed is part military,” Carter explained with a smile.

“And in the city…they all seemed to call you Sir,” Ryan said remembering Andrew from the night before, making the choice to ignore the way the memory of the sub smiling at Carter made him feel.

“I’m the Red Ranger and well, they were flirting, with both of us,” Carter answered, ruffling Ryan’s hair with a smile.

Ryan smiled at the feeling of Carter’s hands in his hair just letting himself relax even more, “So if I wanted to-“

*BEEB BEEB*

“Carter here,” the Red Ranger called into his morpher before the “Beebs” that had cut Ryan off had fully faded while Ryan was up on his feet looking around them to make sure their area was clear.

“We have detected a monster in the Historic District.”

***

“That was exhausting,” Chad said as he dropped onto one of the couches in the Rangers’ common room.

“Why can’t Diabolico just recognize he’s beat and give up the first time we blow up his monster, why does he always have to make them grow?” Joel asked as he too fell onto the couch next to the Blue Ranger.

“Because he’s evil and wants to make us suffer,” Kelsey answered as she all but jumped into one of the other couches before falling over into Dana with a smile as she snuggled up to the Pink Ranger’s lap.

“You have too much energy Kelsey, you know that,” Dana told her friend with a light chuckle.

“No such thing,” the Yellow Ranger replied before yawning wide.

“I don’t think she has as much energy as you think,” Carter joked from his spot on the last sofa where Ryan leaned beside him.

“I don’t think any of us have much energy left,” Ryan added not even bothering to open his eyes as he half leaned on Carter and half on the couch glad for once that he was too tired to think about what he was doing.

“We should eat something, after being morphed for as long as we were and we missed lunch and it is still a few hours to dinner…we need the calories,” Dana reminded them all, but made no move to get up.

“Sure thing mom just five more minutes,” Kelsey said sleepily as she just snuggled even more into Dana’s leg, ginning when Dana bopped her with one of the couches small pillows.

“Mother hen or not I could do for some food…we should have gone to the mess hall first,” Chad stated as he glanced at the exit.

“You know we don’t all have to go. With a little bit of charm I’m sure the kitchen staff would be more then willing to whip up a plate of sandwiches or something,” Joel threw out glancing over toward Chad then the door.

“Well if it calls for charm,” Carter suggested as he looked toward the Green Ranger with a grin.

“Oh heck, I walked right into that one didn’t I,” Joel complained as he frowned, flipping off his cowboy hat.

“Nope, you built it, put up a sign, then walked into it,” Kelsey said playfully before going on reminding the group of a small detail, “but you know if we send him he might not come back, not if Dr. Fairweather is around still.”

“And there is no way she could have finished with the Zords already so, she’s around,” Dana finished for Kelsey.

“Making that woman smile is a dirty thankless job but someone’s got to do it,” Joel said with a nod and a smirk.

“Well that leaves him out so I’ll-“

“I’ll get it,” Ryan had offered and was standing the moment he realized Carter was planning to offer to do it himself.

“You sure?” Carter asked watching Ryan, “You don’t have to just because…” the Dom added as he sat up straighter on the sofa before trailing off leaving the connection to their earlier conversion unsaid.

“It’s just a platter of sandwiches or something. I can do it,” Ryan answered the Red Ranger confidently. 

“Okay,” Carter conceded as he reclined back.

Both men ignored the mildly curious in the looks they were getting from the others as Carter just closed his eyes and Ryan headed out the door.

Not even two minutes later Ryan was standing before the counter realizing he had no idea what _kind_ of sandwiches the other Rangers liked.

“Can I help you, Sir?” Corporal Stevens asked when he spotted the Titanium Ranger.

“I hope so Corporal Stevens. I’m on a sandwich run but I forget to find out what kinds the other Rangers like…do you happen to know? Any chance?” Ryan asked reading the name off the man’s uniform as he hoped this wasn’t the first time the Rangers had wanted sandwiches.

“Between Sabo and I we can get a plate together you guys will like, Sir,” Stevens answered smiling as he waved the women that was tending to a pot over while he started getting stuff out. 

“Good, thanks Corporals,” Ryan said smiling as he watched them starting to line up the sandwiches ingredients. 

“No problem, just doing our jobs, you drew the short straw today I take it, Sir?” Stevens asked as he looked up at Ryan while assembling different kind’s of sandwiches.

“No. I…I volunteered and you don’t need to call me sir, Ryan’s good,” Ryan told them as he caught a tomato that tried to roll away and handed it to the Corporal.

“Thanks S-Ryan,” Stevens said as he took the tomato, “and I’m Alex and that’s Kelly,” he added pointing to Sabo beside him.

“Hello, ah, Ryan,” Kelly said looking up, blushing before ducking her head to keep working on the sandwiches.

“Hello,” Ryan just said with a smile and a small wave.

“Ryan.”

Any farther conversation between Ryan and the two members of the mess hall staff was put on hold when Captain Mitchell entered the room, heading straight for his son.

“Hi Dad,” Ryan said with a smile he didn’t really feel, not sure if he was ready to talk to his father yet.

“How are you doing Ryan? You took a rather hard hit from the Treevill today,” Captain Mitchell said, the worry clear in his voice.

“He really didn’t want to go down but we got him and I’m good, tomorrow morning I’ll be as good as new,” Ryan reassured his father. 

“Good, good to hear, how’s Dana. I haven’t seen her yet.”

“She’s fine. We’re both, all of us, are fine dad,” Ryan said smiling for real.

“Tell Dana I’ll stop by later. Make sure you get some sleep you look tried,” Captain Mitchell joked as he patted his son’s shoulder.

“We will, trust me,” Ryan told him.

“Si-Ryan,” Alex said getting the Titanium Ranger’s attention as he held out the sandwich filled platter.

“Thanks Alex, Kelly,” Ryan thanked them as he took the platter and gave his father a quick wave before he started back toward the Ranger’s common room.

All the Rangers were in the same spots they had been, showing no sign that they’d moved when Ryan walked through the sliding door re-entering the common room. But the moment after he enter they started moving. He hadn’t even set the platter down on the small coffee table before almost half the team had grabbed a few, thanking him as they did so.

“Guess they were hungry,” Dana joked as she and Chad got up and joined Ryan by the rest of the sandwiches while Joel and Kelsey sat, or jumped, back down to eat theirs.

“It does look that way, thank you for getting them,” Chad added as he selected a few for himself.

“No sweat,” Ryan responded before glancing at Carter out of the corner of his eye. The Red Ranger hadn’t moved and almost looked like he was sleeping.

“Come on, Carter, snacks up,” Dana called over to they’re leader while choosing her own sandwiches.

“I’ll grab one in a moment,” Carter replied a moment later, still showing no sign of moving.

“I got it,” Ryan said as he added a couple more to his own stack and a second napkin, making sure to grab a couple of the peanut butter ones as no one else had taken them and Alex and Kelly had made almost half a dozen of them, he hoped they knew what Carter liked.

“I’ll get them just. Just need a moment to find the energy,” Carter answered as he finally opened his eyes and sat up a bit straighter.

“Too late,” Ryan told him as he sat down holding out the second napkin with the extra sandwiches, “here you go, Sir,” he added with a smile.

“Ooh, peanut butter and honey,” Carter said as he took them brightening up when he saw the honey trying to ooze out of one of them, “Someone remembered what I like.”

“That would be Alex or Kelly but I’ll remember for next time,” Ryan confessed grinning at the happy look on Carter’s face.

“Good, I really do like them, anything peanut butter really,” Carter added after he swallowed, smiling back at his friend. 

Neither men noticed the others sharing glances with one another while watching the byplay.

***

“Hello, Sir,” Alex said as he cross paths with Carter in one of the corridors of the Aquabase.

“Hi, Alex, and thanks for the sandwiches they were just want we needed,” Carter thanked the Corporal.

“Glad I could be of service Sir, and if I could say the Titanium Ranger seemed different this afternoon, and I mean that in a good way, Sir,” Alex told Carter.

“Yes, he does, hopefully it’s a trend that will continue. And thank you for letting me know about this morning,” Carter said sincerely.

“Anything I can do to help Sir. And if you do need _anything_ I’m at your service, Sir,” Alex said, the offer clear in his tone.

“I’ll keep that in mind Alex,” Carter accepted with a smile, “thanks again,” he finished before he started to continue on his way back to the Ranger’s common room.

The common room was almost completely empty when Carter walked through the door. The other Rangers having withdrawn to their rooms for a nap or left to unwind in different ways leaving only the Pink Ranger reading in her favorite spot.

“Don’t tell me you already filed your report?” Dana asked lowering her book.

“It needed to get done and you know the Captain likes it being done within a day,” Carter said trying to preemptively defending himself.

“Yeah Carter I know the regs, I was here when they were written which I why I _know_ they say within 48 hours, that’s two days, Carter you could have gotten a nap in at least,” Dana scolded the Red Ranger.

“I’m not that tried and I wouldn’t have been able to sleep yaaann,” Carter broke off when a yawn interrupted him.

“Not tried, huh?” Dana just smirked as she closed her book and stood up, “now why don’t I believe that?”

“I’m beginning to see the down side of having a paramedic on the team,” Carter commented with a smile once he could talk without yawning again.

“Downside,” Dana gasped with fake offence, throwing a couch cushion at him.

Carter just let out a laugh as he batted away the stuffed weapon, “maybe not a downside per-say,” he amended still smiling.

“I should hope not but anyways now that you’re done with your paper work you should lay down for a nap, you look beat,” Dana advised keeping her smile but turning serious.

“I will, promise. But what about you? It been a hard day for both of us and you don’t look much better than I feel,” Carter pointed out.

“I tried,” Dana answered with a grimace, “but I just couldn’t fall asleep so I grabbed a book so I wouldn’t wake Kelsey with my tossing and turning,” she admitted.

“Just tell me you’ll try again. We can’t have our medic too tired to take care of the rest of us can we?” Carter told her friend with a grin.

“I will but…what’s up with Ryan?” Dana asked softy changing the topic.

“Huh? If he’s not out here I’d guess he’s sleeping. You’d have seen him leave?” Carter answered turning to fully face the Pink Ranger.

“Not now…I heard he was off his morning, really off, but he was fine during the fight so, well you were with him when the call came…how is he?” Dana asked Carter.

“He’s dealing with a lot, getting use to all this,” Carter explained waving at the world around them.

“But he talks about it? What about…” Dana cut herself off not sure she wanted to ask. 

“Look he doesn’t talk a lot but what he _does_ talk about isn’t mine to share,” Carter answered regretfully.

“No, your right. I can’t ask you to break his confidence but…never mind. Just get some sleep,” Dana said going back to the original topic.

“You too,” Carter told her as he headed through the door to his room as Dana turned and picked back up her book.

Carter stopped when the door shut behind him and just looked at Ryan sleeping form for a moment.

Being the last, and unexpected, addition to the team the Ranger’s quarters didn’t original have a spot for the Titanium Ranger but Carter had quickly offered to trade the desk and privacy being leader had given him in exchange for the younger Ranger as a roommate. A choice he hadn’t regretted Carter thought as he crouched between their beds and watched Ryan for a moment more.

Ryan looked more calm when asleep then he did awake but that wasn’t saying much, but baring the nightmares which he’s given up trying to hide from Carter, but still wouldn’t share with anyone else, he did sleep well enough if never for ever long. Today his nap seemed unbothered by the nightmares but Carter wanted to help Ryan really relax, feel safe and sleep more than just calmly but peacefully, without worry.

Maybe that was one of the things Ryan needed from a Dom? Someone to help him let down his guard, someone else to protect him...it was something to think about, and to talk to Ryan about later.

But for now his own bed beckoned Carter decided as he climbed under his own sheets.

***

It was a couple hours later when Ryan slowly woke up, which was why he knew Carter was in the room.

The only times he was anything but a very light sleeper was when Carter or Dana were around…he might do it around the other Rangers too, but he’d never fallen sleep with any of the others, and only the others, around.

So Ryan was careful to do his best not to wake Carter up. He was so focused on the task he hadn’t even realized there was someone else in the common room until he heard his name right behind him causing him to all but jump out of his skin.

“Ryan are you okay,” Dana said surprised as she looked Ryan over, worried. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine just surprised,” Ryan said as he let out a breath, falling back against the metal wall behind him willing his heart to slow down, “I didn’t realize anyone was out here.”

“Sorry Ryan. You’re not normally that easy to sneak up on,” Dana commented, “or to spook.”

“Just trying to make sure I didn’t wake up Carter,” Ryan explained to his sister.

“I’m your big sister; you can tell me anything Ryan. You know that right?” Dana asked as she looked her brother in the eyes.

“Yes Dana, you and dad have told me enough times over the last month,” Ryan shrugged the comment off as he walked around her and picked up one of the remaining sandwiches before sitting.

“We just want to make sure you know you can share,” Dana reaffirmed to her brother. “Because you’re here and we see you, talk to you but you never really say anything about what’s really going on with you. Not to me anyways.”

“I’ve been in the human world for a month. I don’t have a lot to talk about,” Ryan answered her as he picked at the sandwich.

“And what about before?”

“I don’t remember much, I wasn’t even five, Dana. How much do you remember?” Ryan asked as he gave her an amused look.

“You know what I’m talking about Ryan. When you were with them,” Dana said frustrated at her brother.

“With them?” Ryan repeated as he leaned forward, “and who are them, Dana?” he asked flat out.

“Ryan, you know exactly who I’m talking about,” Dana said with a sigh as she crossed her arms.

“Yes, I do. When I was with Diabolico and the other demons,” Ryan stated as he stood up, “You want me to talk about when I was with them. Then just ask me,” he offered.

“I am, okay? Talk to me about the years you spent with them,” Dana asked, pleaded her brother.

“No, ask me what it was like living with Diabolico and the demons,” Ryan asked again watching his sister.

“I just did,” Dana responded confused with Ryan.

“I want you do say their names when you ask me about it,” Ryan clarified at last.

“What?”

“You, dad, almost everyone on his base dances around who I’ve spent the last 15 years with,” Ryan told her as he stepped closer, “When asking about facts they act like I’m a researcher. Like I’m getting it out of a book and not from personal experience, they don’t want it to be personal, they don’t want to think about the fact I lived with them for most of my life. And you and dad,” he just let out his own sigh as he watched his sister look away, “you two won’t even look me in the eye whenever I start talking about my time with the demons. You say you want to know but then,” he left it unfinished as he just gestured to her with both hands.

Dana was looking away hugging herself and looking like someone who didn’t want to be standing there, or anywhere near there. She tried to reply but when she turned to face him she couldn’t help herself from looking away again, “It just…I can’t do anything about it and I just don’t-you’re my brother.” She said at least.

“I am. And nothing going to change that, not now. But you don’t really want to know, you’re not ready and it’s hard enough for me to talk about it with someone that can listen. I can’t with somebody…,” Ryan told her leaving the last words unsaid.

“And Carter’s ready?” Dana asked in a whisper.

“Yes he is. It’s easy, well easier,” Ryan corrected himself, “with him. He…accepts that part of my life. He accepts me, even when I don’t know what that means,” Ryan explained earnestly.

“I…I love you Ryan and I want to just accept that I missed out on 15 years of your life but I just can’t. Not until Diabolico has paid for what he did. I’m sorry,” Dana said honestly in response before she slowly walked away heading into her and Kelsey’s room.

“And maybe when he’s destroyed I’ll be able to be more open about it,” Ryan offered just as she was walking through the door.

“We’ll talk after it’s over then,” Dana agreed before disappearing behind the door.

“So how long where you listening,” Ryan asked a few minutes later when he turned toward Carter who was leaning against the door to their room.

“Just the part about neither of you being able to talk about Diabolico to each other,” Carter answered walking over toward Ryan.

“Yeah…” Ryan just slumped down on the couch.

“You know what? Let’s get out of here,” Carter suggested as he grabbed Ryan and pulled him back up.

“I’m not up for a crowd,” Ryan said warily while still letting Carter drag him toward the door.

“Nope, no crowds. It won’t even have as many people as the mess hall,” Carter added with a smile.

***

“It’s gorgeous.”

And it was. The sun was just touching the ocean, turning the whole bay golden while casting the city into a sharp contrasts of deep violet shadows and reflective silver towers that flashed to match the water. And among it all were people. Cars, bikes, by foot they moved giving life to art.

“It’s my favorite place in the city. I like coming here to really see what I’m protecting, what I’d die for,” Carter told Ryan, adding the last bit in a low tone.

Ryan felt a chill at the word and forced himself to turn away from the view, and Carter, to focus on the rest of the balcony. It was rather simple, with only a handful of tables and a few small plants, given the beautiful view it beheld. And surprisingly empty with only two others sharing a table on the far side. “You’d think there’d be more people up here.”

“It’s an office balcony,” Carter answered with a smile. “They don’t get a lot of traffic. Most people don’t even know it’s here.”

“How’s you find out about it?” Ryan asked, glad for the change in topic.

“My firehouse isn’t far from here and we received a call. It wasn’t big but it was just at sunset and I saw the view. I come back here when I need…when I need to,” Carter explained as he faced the sun.

“Thank you for showing it to me,” Ryan said in appreciation.

“I had a felling you needed to get away from the Aquabase for a bit,” Carter said then paused, hesitating before looking at Ryan then going on, “I didn’t know you didn’t-that it was hard to talk about Diabolico. You don’t have to answer just because I ask.”

“No, its fine Carter,” Ryan responded without any hesitation, “I guess you did miss the part where I said it’s easier, nice, being able to talk with you about it. You don’t make it feel weird. You don’t get freaked out or make me feel pitied. You make it feel okay, normal,” he confessed guardedly before dropping his voice to a whisper, “you make me feel normal.”

Carter wrapped his hand around Ryan and guided the younger man to one of the small tables and into a chair before speaking again, “We never did get to finish talking this morning.”

“No, we didn’t,” Ryan said neutrally keeping his eyes fixed on the horizon, “I had a chance to tell my father. He was standing right in front of me and all I could think about was I couldn’t tell him. I could barely think about it with him in the room and Dana…you just make everything so much easier.”

“You don’t need to tell them anything right away. You need time and they’s nothing wrong with that Ryan. And if you want me there when you do tell them I will be,” Carter reassured the Titanium Ranger.

“Thanks Carter but I don’t know if I can face either one of them after that talk with Dana,” Ryan said guilty dropping his head.

“She’s your sister, she’ll forgive you. It’s what family does.”

“I shouldn’t have said what I said to her. I just didn’t want to risk talking about me bei-not being a Dom. I knew right where to push to make her uncomfortable and I went for it. I shouldn’t have,” Ryan said shaking his head.

“Look Ryan, look at me,” Carter ordered, waiting for Ryan to turn toward him then going on, “Did you mean what you said. About talking about Diabolico with her?” he paused until Ryan nodded, his eyes dropping to the table, “Then Dana needed to know. Maybe you could have said it better but you needed to say it. You didn’t make it up,” Carter told Ryan grabbed the other man and bringing him as close as their chairs would let him, “She needed to know how you felt about it. Nothing wrong with that. And no reason to feel guilty, understand?” Carter finished, his tone making it clear only one answer was acceptable.

“Yes, Sir. Not guilty,” Ryan said with a weak smile trying to meet Carter’s eyes but just not willing to, “But I still don’t think I can face her again tonight,” he added.

“That’s fine. I know somewhere we can crash tonight…when was the last time you spent any real time outside the Aquabase or the Demon dimension, other then training or fighting? And the three times the team has dragged you out?” Carter asked curious. 

“I…when I was five?” Ryan answered after pausing a moment to think, “It’s been awhile.”

“Well, since we’re out and not going back why don’t we do something I’m fairly sure you haven’t done in far too long. Lets find a movie to watch,” Carter suggested with a smile, heading for the door leading back into the building with a bemused Ryan in tow.

***

“You still have your apartment?” Ryan asked in surprise as Carter unlocked the door to his apartment not far from his old firehouse, the theater or the balcony.

“Do you know how hard it is to find a place you like? I don’t think any of us gave up our places when we moved into the Aquabase,” Carter explained as he showed Ryan into and around his apartment.

It wasn’t large or elaborate just a decent sized rectangle with a kitchen on the far side and a couple of doors along one wall, the other long wall held a nice sized window that over looked the street four floors below.

“I don’t think Dana’s ever said anything about having one,” Ryan said frowning as he looked around. The furniture was plain and simple, a small cozy sun bleached couch near the window and the small entertainment system with a solid wood table and chairs next to the kitchen leaving just a few shelves with photos and other keepsakes to round out the place, giving it a lived in feel.

“I don’t think she does, she’s lived at Lightspeed even before Diabolico and the other demons got free,” Carter suggested as he headed for the kitchen, “want something to drink? I’m not here enough for real shopping but I have a few things. Juice? I have apple and white grape,” he offered opening the refrigerator.

“Either is fine,” Ryan answered as he took a closer look at Carter’s photos.

Most of the photos were of Carter with other people. One held him flanked by an older couple, looking so much like him they had to be his parents, holding some award or certificate proudly while most of the others showed him with men Ryan didn’t recognize often wearing gear marked or embossed with the Mariner Bay Fire Department’s crest but one other was different.

It was Carter holding a woman close to him as they both smiled toward the camera. They were at a tropical beach somewhere and it was either dawn or dust because it all seemed to glow in the faint light of either sunset or rise.

“Mexico, the Yucatán Peninsula. I was there a couple years ago to take part in an international Search and Rescues conference and training event,” Carter explained as he came up behind Ryan, “Cindy was one of the organizers, she helped me get in. I think having that on my record is one of the reasons your father picked me to be a Ranger,” he added handing Ryan a glass of apple juice.

“Thank you Sir, was she an ex-sub?” Ryan asked as he took the offered glass.

“No,” Carter said with a light laugh, “Cindy wasn’t a sub. And you don’t have to call me that. We may have gotten interrupted but we did cover that this morning,” he added as he sat down taking a sip from his drink.

“I remember. I don’t have to but you did say it was a way of flirting…Sir,” Ryan said saying it again as he slowly sat down, not on the couch next to Carter but on the floor by his feet.

Carter was silent for a minute just looking down at Ryan before speaking again, “You were half right about Cindy, she’s not a sub but she is an ex,” Carter said then held up a finger when Ryan started to interrupt in surprise, “No talking until I’m done, clear,” he asked.

Ryan waited only a heartbeat before answering, “Yes, Sir.”

Carter just nodded before going on with his story. “We met our senior year of high school. She’d just moved to Mariner Bay from back east and we shared a few classes then after a couple of days she asked me out. It wasn’t the fist time a sub had asked me out, though I did tend to do most of the asking,” Carter paused shifting his eyes from the night sky beyond the window to Ryan.

“You were right this morning when I said people spend most of high school and college figuring out who they were and you said I didn’t,” Carter told Ryan, “As long as I can remember I’ve always known I could, and should, protect and take care of others, lead others. I never questioned it, my parents, my friends, teachers didn’t either. I was a Dom, and everyone knew it. But Cindy was new, she didn’t know anyone, didn’t know me, when she asked me out.”

“That’s the point of-” Ryan interrupted until he was abruptly flat on his back with Carter’s foot suddenly pressing into his chest; pushing him into the floor. It wasn’t painful but the Red Ranger’s boots were heavy enough to be felt, and uncomfortable.

“I’ve given you one order, what was it.”

“Not to talk until you’re done, Sir,” Ryan said flushing in embarrassment at the disappointed tone.

“Good,” Carter said before moving on with the story, but leaving his foot where it was, “We had a couple of nice dates, a movie and some school event but then on the third date we both figured out the other was a Dom. That we hadn’t known or realize before, was inexperience, plan and simple. We just have different ideas of what we wanted, looked for, in a dynamic. Every time I opened a door or held something for her I was being polite, supportive, when I was trying to help her with her locker I was looking after her. But she…she saw a sub trying to pamper her.”

“We could have just called it off then and there, but we had fun with each other. What if we enjoyed being with each other because of one of us enjoyed being a sub as well as a Dom, what if we were switches. So we came up with a plan. We’d each plan a date and the other would follow their lead,” Carter paused for a moment and just looked at Ryan before he went on, “I took her to a local soccer game, before the first goal it was clear she couldn’t stand someone taking care of her when she wasn’t calling the shots, not that I was much better at her date.”

Ryan wasn’t sure why Carter had paused and just managed to check himself from asking what when he realized what he was doing and jerked his hands away from Carter. He had started massaging Carter’s leg just like he’s seen Robert do with Dana at the club. 

“Lets just say I wasn’t the best submissive. We went to a fair and she had me carry some of her prizes. She picked the rides…I would have done both those things _for_ a sub but being told to do it _by_ someone and not choosing to do it just…didn’t sit right with me,” Carter said simply as he smiled at Ryan.

“We’re friends to this day but we haven’t had another date. Now do you know why I felt you needed to hear the story?” Carter asked Ryan as he lifted up his foot off Ryan’s chest.

“It’s okay if this doesn’t work,” Ryan answered after a quite moment, “If I feel this isn’t me, if maybe I am a Dom…I’m not risking our friendship, Sir,” he added as he sat up.

“ _We’re_ not risking it. We’re in this together Ryan. You and me,” Carter added as he grabbed the back of Ryan’s neck with one hand and kissing the new sub on the forehead before going on, “We’re friends, teammates, no matter what.”

***

Something was off. Kelsey couldn’t place what but something was definitely off as she made her way through the line and grabbed her breakfast. Everything looked fine but something was missing. She just couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Does anyone else have this weird feeling that something’s off,” the Yellow Ranger asked as she sat down with the other Rangers at their regular table.

“No.”

“Man, yes!” Joel threw out looking at Dana who had said the no. “How can you say nothings off when Carter’s not here?” he questioned.

“Carter!” Kelsey repeated as she looked around the room rapidly before settling her eyes on Carter’s normal chair, currently empty. “That’s what’s off. He’s always here before us, how could he not be here?” she demanded to know. 

“You’ve missed breakfast a few times, what were you doing?” Chad asked giving Kelsey a smile.

“Don’t you mean who was doing her?” Joel smirked until a doughnut hole went flying at him, “some people just can’t handle a joke,” he mocked as he ate the confectionery.

“Whatever,” Kelsey said rolling her eyes at Joel, “But are you saying that Carter finally let himself be taken home by one of the dozens of subs throwing themselves at him?” she asked.

“It’s just a guess,” Chad admitted as he mostly focused on eating his meal, “But it would explain why he’s missing breakfast for the first time in two months.”

“When did he have time? I mean I was dead tried even after my nap,” Kelsey wondered aloud, “Did you see him go out when you were reading?” she asked turning toward Dana.

“Yes, and that’s why nothing’s off. Ryan needed some space. To get away from everyone for a bit and Carter went with him. They probably did one of Ryan’s dawn runs and then they’ll grab something to eat before coming back to the Aquabase,” Dana explained calmly to the others.

“They left together?” Chad asked his meal forgotten as he stared at Dana. “And you think nothing happened after the way they’ve been?”

“Yeah, I mean they’ve been close since Ryan showed up but the last couple of days it’s been…” Joel trailed off not sure how to say it.

“The UST have been off the charts and did you miss Ryan calling Carter sir?” Kelsey questioned as she looked at her friend and cutting to the heart of the matter.

“And Carter didn’t even react. Like he expected it,” Dana added as she gave up trying to eat. “He’s my brother and it’s _Carter_ and I all but asked them if something was up last night,” she added frustrated.

“You asked them? Like flat out? Gutsy. So what they’d say?” Joel asked as he leaned in closer.

“Only you would ask flat out, I was more polite then that,” Dana told the Green Ranger with a half hearted glare before answering the real question. “Carter said I had to talk to Ryan and Ryan, we ended up sidetracked by something else., which may have been his intent,” She summed up.

“Okay, so one, there is something going on, and two they both spend the night somewhere else?” Kelsey said suggestively “together?”

“You don’t think….I didn’t need to picture my brother like that. I’ve been trying not to think about-” Dana said shaking her head, trying not to freak out at the image of her brother kneeling beside Carter, serving Carter.

“Well, neither of them are Dr. Fairweather but they aren’t bad looking,” Joel added with a grin as Dana just slapped her hands over her eyes.

“Make the images stop,” she pleaded as the others laughed.

“Wait, isn’t Ryan’s a Dom, does this mean he’s really a switch? Or is it just Carter he’s a sub for?” Chad asked thoughtfully.

The others all paused to think for a moment as Dana dropped her head to the tabletop with a cry.

***

He wanted to go back to sleep but Ryan forced his eyes to open and resisted the urge to give in to that desire, he couldn’t go back to sleep; Carter was awake and watching him.

Carter was laid out down the middle of the large bed looking every bit as content as Ryan felt nestled across the foot of the same bed. And this time Ryan didn’t even jerk away when he realized one of his hands was wrapped around Carter’s leg, likely the reason the other man hadn’t gotten out of bed yet.

“How’d you sleep?” Carter asked him still smiling, clearly relaxed.

“Good. Best night sleep since…before I can remember Sir,” Ryan answered honestly. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this safe and relaxed nor the last time he’d slept through the night…he took his runs when he did for a reason but last night…

“Good, you could use more than four hours a night Ryan,” Carter said still smiling as he pushed himself into a sitting position. 

Ryan wanted to reach out for the leg even as it moved away from him, but then had a better idea as he pushed himself up and started crawling toward the center of the bed, and Carter’s body. 

He had gotten as far as slowly sliding Carter’s legs apart before he was stopped.

“No Ryan, I meant what I said last night, no sex, not yet anyways,” Carter told him as he pulled Ryan up toward him until Ryan was tucked under his arm. “This is going to be about more than that.”

“Yes Sir,” Ryan answered as he just rested into Carter. He understood where Carter was coming from. It was his first real try at a human relationship, keep it simple was a good plan. So no sex, at least for a little bit…maybe he could get Carter to drop that to a week or two.

“They’re going to know we weren’t at the Aquabase last night,” Carter commented, calm, normal, like it was just a conversation and not tell him that his sister and father were going to have a fairly good idea what happened last night.

“If I ask nicely I’m sure Diabolico wouldn’t mind if we hide out in Skull Cavern. I’m sure no one’s using my old room,” Ryan said just staring at the ceiling. He wasn’t ready to talk with them; he wasn’t up to talking to them about being a sub and now they’d want to talk about that and Carter too. That was too much.

“Somehow I think he would mind, given our jobs at the moment,” Carter told Ryan clearly amused. “And it would be a little awkward when he sent out his next monster.”

“Fine, but your telling my father, Sir,” Ryan joked back, thinking how much nicer his time in Skull Cavern would have been if Carter had been there with him.

“Is your room big enough for two? Just how big is Skull Cavern, would we run into the demons often?” Carter asked no longer amused.

“Not big enough,” Ryan answered, picturing Carter and Diabolico running into each other in the morning or at the dinner table and couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

“Sharing a place with them would be…the Captain’s not that scary. And we should eat before we deal with them so breakfast at the base is out but I do know a great place right down the street,” Carter explained as he stepped out of the bed stretching as he did so. “Hop in the shower. I’ll have some cloth waiting,” he ordered pointing out the bathroom.

Ryan smiled at how easy it seemed when it was just the two of them as he let his eyes linger at the sight of Carter working through his morning pushups and sit-ups before heading into the bathroom. He quick showered and cleaned up but Carter had still finished before him and wasn’t in the room but the small stack of cloths was on the bed as promised.

Picking up the bight red shirt he felt himself flush realizing he would be wearing Carter’s clothes which made sense given they were the same height and it was Ryan who had the smaller build so anything Carter had he would fit in. He could even smell Carter’s scent under the ocean breezes of the laundry soap. Ryan forced himself to take a deep breathe, not of the shirt, half temped to take another cold shower, before dressing in the shirt and jeans, folding his stuff and setting it on the dresser.

He was just about to head through the doorway when he stopped and looked at the bed again. It wasn’t made, I knew Carter often didn’t make it until after he’d taken his shower and his Dom hadn’t told him to make the bed. He hadn’t said not to either.

“I don’t expect my submissive to clean up after me,” Carter said from the doorway startling the other ranger just as he was tucking in the last of the blankets and working to get all the wrinkles out.

“Sir,” Ryan answered straighten up like he’s seen other submissive do before going on, “I know you wouldn’t but…it’s not a problem is it?” he added worried.

“No, it’s fine and, relax Ryan,” Carter told his new sub before walked over toward Ryan pulling him closer with a hand around the back of his neck until they were forehead to forehead. “It’s going to be fine. Just relax and trust me. Just like you have been. We’ll go over the rules and everything else at breakfast and until then you won’t get in trouble to not following rules you don’t know,” Carter finished, giving Ryan a reassuring squeeze before heading into the shower, starting the water a moment later.

Ryan focused on finishing up the bed before heading back out into the main part of the apartment to wait.

***

Less then half an hour later Carter was leading Ryan into _Betty’s_. The small Diner was tucked away among several other small independent businesses and had a simple homey and inviting décor with a long bar along one side, booths along the other and tables scattered in-between.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Carter Grayson, haven’t seen you around these parts awhile,” A red haired woman yelled half way across the eatery before either men had gotten more then five feet inside.

“What can I say Arlene. I have a new job and it keeps me pretty busy,” Carter called back with a smile. “And it’s not like I’m never in the neighborhood, I saw your brother at the firehouse just last week,” the ranger added slipping into one of the booths.

“And don’t I know it. New rookie wouldn’t stop going on and on about meeting the _Red Ranger_. I wanted to gag the boy, and he hadn’t even ordered yet,” Arlene complained back while Ryan took the spot in the booth across from Carter.

“He was excitable wasn’t he?” Carter commented with a chuckle.

“Excitable isn’t the word _I’d_ use but never mind. Who is this guy?” Arlene asked as she gave Ryan the once over, a long once over, before glancing back at Carter.

Ryan answered with silence at first, glancing over at Carter unsure but Carter gave him a small nodded, “Ryan Mitchell, I work with Carter at Lightspeed,” he told her at last offering his hand.

“Well I’ll be, two Power Rangers. We’ll just be the talk of the neighborhood. Whatever you want it’s on the house and I won’t be taking no for an answer mister don’t even try it,” Arlene said giving Carter a firm, and friendly, glare while taking Ryan’s hand.

“If you insist I guess we’ll just have to live with it,” Carter joked back, ignoring the glare, smiling brighter when he caught Ryan smiling at their interplay. “And I’ll take the breakfast medley and milk. You need a moment Ryan?”

“No. I’ll take the same, Sir,” Ryan answered before handing both the menus that had been on the table to Arlene without even looking at them.

“I’ll be right back with your drinks,” Arlene said marking down their orders while giving Ryan another once over out of the corner of her eye.

“When was the last time you were here?” Ryan asked out of curiosity once Arlene had moved away.

“A couple weeks ago with some of the guys from the firehouse, Arlene wasn’t around so it’s been…over a month since I’ve seen her?” Carter answered, think back to the last few time’s he’d been at _Betty’s_.

“It must be nice to have a place like this,” Ryan’s tone wishful and sad at the same time.

“You’ll have places like this too, places you’ll be missed. But it’s just like any move; it takes time before you’re more then a face in the crowd Ryan,” Carter advised his fellow ranger who only shrugged. “Well, before Diabolico attacks or something else happens we have some matters to talk about. First, you’ve had time to sleep on it. Is this something you still want to do? With me? It’s fine no matter what you chose,” Carter asked seriously.

“I haven’t changed my mind. There’s a lot of things I’m not sure about, that I just don’t understand, but this feels right. I trust you, Sir,” Ryan explained trying to be as open as he could. “I’m still in this, if you’ll still-if you are.”

Ryan watched as Carter leaned back and seemed to study him for a moment and Ryan had to fight the urge to fidget when a waitress, not Arlene, dropped off two glasses of milk before vanishing with only a quick glance between the two men. That was when Carter leaned forward, breaking the silence.

“I’m not like the Dom’s you’ve probably seen on Joel’s or Kelsey DVDs or the movies we’ve seen together,” Carter stated outright. “I’m not looking for someone to pamper me or cater to my every whim 24/7. I think that would drive us both nuts. That’s not to say I didn’t enjoy you taking care of the sandwiches or the brief leg massage last night but if I had you do everything I’d feel lazy and you’d be frustrated, right?”

He had to think about it for a moment but Ryan couldn’t help but agree. He’d gotten the sandwiches because he wanted to help Carter but he knew the other man could have, and likely would have, done it himself, if he thought Carter wouldn’t or would make him do everything…“You’re right I would be…but how else…” he just trailed off not sure how to continue.

“Everyone is different, and everyone’s dynamic is different. The key is what you said a moment ago Ryan, you go with that feels right,” Carter told Ryan confidently, “I’m not looking to be a Master or owner or any of that, it’s not me. Someone I was with in college pegged me best when he called me a big brother. I’m looking for someone I can guide, support, teach, have fun with, and yes discipline if need be but who is a buddy as much as anything else. That’s what feels right to me,” Carter detailed forthrightly.

“You’ve already been doing it,” Ryan whispered, as much to himself as to Carter as he thought about his and Carter’s relationship. Carter was already the one he turned to, talked to, about almost anything. Carter had shown him more of the human world then anyone else. He was already Carter’s ‘little brother’. They just haven’t realized it. “That’s what I need.”

“And I want to do, be, that for you…” Carter requested as he set a metal chain on the table between them. “Later, after the demons, when, if, we both made it through I want to having something more personal made but for now I’d like you to wear this.” Carter explained, smoothing out the necklace and making sure the pendent as visible.

Ryan couldn’t help himself from reaching out and touching the carved metal, the pendent, like the chain, was sliver and seemed to gleam in the diner’s light which helped to display the two red letters on the flat disk, C.G. “It’s like a night chain, isn’t it.”

“It is,” Carter confirmed, “and I’ve used it for that a few times but I’m not asking you to just wear it for tonight,” Carter reiterated.

“Good, I don’t want this to be just for the day, Sir.”

***

“Why couldn’t Diabolico attack now? I’d be okay with it.”

“We have to talk to them sooner or later,” Carter said as the two men walked down the main corridor of the Aquabase heading to the Rangers training room where all the other Rangers would be. 

“Later is fine,” Ryan just stated flatly.

“Now is even better,” Carter said in response as he wrapped a hand over Ryan’s shoulder, “and just remember I’m right here with you.”

“Yeah I guess you are, Sir,” Ryan said losing his frown as he leaned closer to his Dom.

Carter smiled back feeling content even as he keyed the door open and saw that only one of the other rangers was in the common room, Dana. “Dana,” he greeted her, nodding, while he felt Ryan shifting uncomfortably next to him.

Dana slowly closed her book, watching the two men. The room was silent as she rose and walked over to them, her eyes fixed to the silver chain with its red letters. “We were right,” she whispered.

“You would figure it out,” Ryan commented shaking his head. “I’m sorry about last night, I shouldn’t have said it the way I did but I just…couldn’t talk about this yet, I wasn’t ready,” he explained to his sister, fingering the pendent as he ducked his head.

“You were right last night; I’m not ready to deal-talk about it. As for you being a sub-,” Dana said with a reassuring smile, reaching toward Ryan but froze before touching him, flickering her eyes at Carter.

“You’re family. You never have to ask,” Carter answered lightly, leaning back from Ryan, but not breaking contact while focusing on the world wind of emotions playing over Ryan’s face as Dana pulled her brother into a long hug.

“You’re my brother Ryan. This doesn’t change that,” Dana tells her younger sibling before stepping back and looking toward Carter, “and you, Red Ranger or not, hurt my brother and you will answer to me,” she threatened.

“Dana,” Ryan yelled in embarrassment, and then surprise when Carter just smiled.

“Good. I’d expect nothing less, from you or the other rangers,” Carter replied, pulling Ryan closer again.

[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/albums/g140/pairatime/others%20work/Lightspeed%20bigbang/?action=view&current=bdsmbigbangblend1.png)


End file.
